


Young Man On the Second Floor 《藏在二楼的男孩》

by Alex_Sherlock



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Sherlock/pseuds/Alex_Sherlock
Summary: A story of Peter Parker and Tony Stark in Tony’s manor in a moist summer.About love, control and power.





	Young Man On the Second Floor 《藏在二楼的男孩》

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy reading. :)

By Alex_Sherlock

 

托尼的庄园里藏了一个秘密。

这个秘密藏在二楼的第三扇窗户里，永远紧闭的第三扇窗户，哪怕是夏日最盛的时候也不会打开，几乎没人知道里面藏着什么，只能根据女仆的细言碎语拼凑出一个模糊的概念——房间里有和斯塔克先生年龄不符的幼稚装饰，每年六到九月份会严格禁止仆人们出入这个房间，其他时候每月只允许进入一次以进行维护和打扫。

庄园时常是空的，斯塔克先生并不常住在这古老欧洲的遗产里，只在夏季到这儿待上两三个月，并且只在礼拜天允许仆人们上二楼。时间一长，消息在仆人们间传开，秘密变成了公开的秘密，只是没人知道那到底藏着什么。

直到又一个夏日，六月中旬的热风穿过花园，托尼给仆人们放了假，然后在傍晚时分开着车回到庄园。

车里坐着一个年轻的男孩，看起来最多十九岁，棕色眼睛不安地闪动着，看向前方坐在驾驶座上的年长男性。彼得不是第一次来到这里了，但他的心情今时不同往日，三年前他第一次住进这巨大而空旷的庄园，心里除了兴奋就是隐秘的激动，但现在，还有了犹疑和不安。

彼得十八岁的生日也是在这过的，菜肴精美，装饰一新，好事的媒体挖出来斯塔克先生从比利时花展的供货商那预订了昂贵的鲜花，几乎全世界都在猜测，在上一段婚姻破裂之后，在感情方面向来所向披靡的托尼斯塔克到底拜倒在了谁的石榴裙下。

彼得以为，躲躲藏藏的时间很快就会过去，十八岁后的自己可以以彼得帕克的身份站在斯塔克先生的身边，被整个世界看见。但现实没有这么简单，男孩想要的开诚布公更是难上加难。托尼怎么可能不知道男孩的想法，然而一旦公开男孩和自己的关系，彼得的学校生活要怎么办，彼得会被媒体跟踪，被同学疏远，还要承受道德上的压力。托尼不能这么做，让彼得暴露在众人最严苛的指责中，自己和男孩之间三十岁的年龄差会毁了男孩的生活。媒体一向热衷于托尼的感情生活，那些难听的话对托尼来说已经无所谓，但是对于十九岁的男孩来说，这一切都过于沉重。

托尼从后视镜里关注着男孩的状况，他看起来不太高兴，托尼在心里叹了口气，自己是否真的做了一个错误的决定。

两人都沉默着，夕阳的色彩热烈而温暖，但没人有心思欣赏。彼得心里担忧着，斯塔克先生是不是永远不会公开两人的关系，让自己永远只能做他庄园里的夏日幽灵，在传言里做一个影子。彼得不想这样，但他也知道托尼有自己的顾虑，他不想强迫他去做什么。

车停了，彼得从自己的思绪里出来，托尼像往常一样为他开门，彼得突然想起第一次和托尼拥抱的时候，但现在好像有什么不一样了，托尼像个老派绅士一样为自己打开车门，可自己的心里竟然涌起一股愤怒。我可不是什么金丝雀，彼得心想，而且，他知道的，他知道我不想仅仅做一个被保护的秘密情人，他知道的。

托尼从男孩微微下垂的嘴角看出男孩情绪不佳，但一时间不知道说什么好，他怎么会不知道男孩所受的委屈，但是这是保护男孩不受更多伤害的唯一方法——虽然这么说听起来有些虚伪，男孩不还是受着自己给他带来的伤害吗——但至少这是可控的，至少不会把男孩的生活整个毁掉，托尼在心里给自己动摇的念头重新加固。

或者自己根本就不应该以这样的方式存在于男孩的生活里呢？托尼质问自己，在自己犯下这不可饶恕的罪责之后，自己是不是应该远离男孩的生活，这样才能更好地保护男孩。但男孩总有办法逃出自己的保护，男孩在成长，在变得更强壮，而自己的年纪在逐渐增长，男孩在十五岁时就有无数种办法逃离自己的保护，何况以后。

托尼和男孩并排走着，其间托尼努力穿插了几句活跃气氛的俏皮话，但男孩都只是淡淡应答，直到男孩走进那间秘密房间，托尼看着男孩在自己面前关上门。

第二天的时候，男孩似乎心情好了些，两人像之前的夏天一样度过了几天尽情游玩的日子，但托尼能感觉到，尽管天天都黏在一起，夜晚的一切也都令人满意，两人之间的气氛还是和之前有些不一样了。

托尼在心里数着，离男孩的十九岁生日还有两天，也许，等男孩度过一个愉快的生日，自己就该远离男孩的生活了。

生日的前一天晚上，男孩提前洗好澡到托尼的房间等着，等斯塔克先生结束在书房中的工作，彼得想跟他明说，自己不想再藏在阴影里，自己想光明正大站在他身边，为他分担忧虑，也为他分散舆论的火力。彼得从来不是畏畏缩缩的人，这几天他一直在考虑怎么说服托尼，最后还是决定，用最简单直接的方式干脆地表白自己的心意。

托尼走进房间的时候，看到的便是这样一幅景象：男孩穿着自己的深蓝色丝质浴袍——正是男孩十六岁生日那天穿的——他坐在床上，修长笔直的双腿从浴袍散乱的下摆伸出来。他正在读一本书，托尼扫了一眼书名——一本自己不认识的西班牙语书，他倒是不知道男孩的西班牙语什么时候这么好了。

彼得没注意到托尼走进了房间，大概是读书读得太入神，托尼尽量轻地走近男孩，他这才反应过来，合上书，面对着托尼坐着。

托尼注意到男孩搭在床沿的小腿上新添了一道伤痕，他单膝跪地，左手环握住彼得的脚踝，右手轻轻地按压着那道陌生的粉色痕迹，男孩蜜色的肌肤随着他手指的按压细微地颤抖。他知道男孩又对战衣的系统做了更改，否则自己不会不知道这道伤痕是怎么来的。他在心里轻轻地叹气，也许自己真的要做出改变。托尼的心脏感到一种沉重的疼痛，不是生理上的，但十分真实，让托尼的每一个小动作都变得艰难。

斯塔克先生的动作让彼得新愈的伤口有些痒，但男孩没有动。他看着托尼，他知道他又在想什么了，他在想是他没有保护好自己，他又在为此难过了。不，彼得想着，今天我就要告诉斯塔克先生，自己真的可以独当一面，可以承受和他相同的重量。

托尼的双手向上移动，彼得以为他要解开自己的睡袍，但托尼只是握住了彼得的一只手，轻轻地拉近，然后吻了男孩的手心。他的动作十分缓慢，似乎是在克制着极大的痛苦，同时又带着十分的温情，让男孩的内心开始不安。

“Peter，我在想，也许我不适合做你的伴侣”，托尼艰难地开口，他感到自己的喉咙干涩得可怕，“我会给你带来太多的压力，你是个聪明的年轻人，更重要的是，你对普通人有深刻的共情，你拥有哪怕是在复仇者中最好的品质，你值得更光明的生活，而不是在我的影响下……”

彼得急切地打断了他，“不，Tony，你知道的，你知道你对我来说有多么重大的意义。我们互相理解，我理解你的肩膀上有多么沉重的责任，而且是你自己选择把这些责任扛在自己肩膀上的，你不知道你有多么好，我从来不觉得你给我带来了任何负面影响。”

托尼看着年轻人真挚的眼睛，一时间更不知道该说什么。

“而且，我想说，我马上就要满十九岁了，我可以分担你的责任，我可以站在你身边，我可以处理好我的生活”，男孩注视着托尼的眼睛，“公开我们的关系吧，我想和你光明正大地站在一起。”

托尼想过男孩一定不会同意分开，但没想到男孩会直接要求公开关系。但托尼马上意识到，这就是彼得，他的勇气和决心是任何人都难以阻挡的。一开始的心痛被一阵感动的喜悦代替，但忧虑仍然没有消失。

彼得坚定地看着托尼的眼睛，坚定地把刚刚那句话又说了一遍。托尼从不知道，语言可以有这么坚实的重量。

那么，自己还有什么理由拒绝呢，托尼感到轻松起来，他微笑了一下，然后答应了男孩的请求。也许会有很多艰难曲折，但是，不能让男孩再失望了。

彼得终于开心地笑了起来，到这的一个星期他还没感到这么自在和轻松过，他感到自己终于又可以完全地拥抱托尼了，于是他也这么做了。

两人倒在了床上，彼得压到了那本西班牙语书，托尼帮他把那本书抽出来，顺势瞥了一眼，只看明白聂鲁达的名字。

“我不知道你什么时候开始看他的书了？”托尼打趣道。

彼得吃吃地笑了，“我觉得他有的诗很适合你。”

窗外的树木在夏夜的暖风中摇曳着，发出亲密的沙沙声，枝叶纠缠在一起，再也没有分开的可能。

 

“为什么正当我伤心，  
觉得你在远方时，  
全部的爱会突然而至?

经常在黄昏时分被挑中的书落到了地上，  
我的披肩像受伤的小狗蜷躺在脚边。 

你总是、总是在暮色苍茫时分离去  
朝暮色抹去雕像的方向 ”  
——聂鲁达

 

【The End】


End file.
